Distraido
by Caliope-17
Summary: Entonces en medio de aquel disturbio cerebral, le vino a la mente el rostro de una castaña: Shiho. Ella estuvo a punto de soltarle una cachetada... Pero ¿que pasa cuando Yzak, el indiferente, comienza a preocuparse...?
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada: los personajes tanto de Gundam SEED-SEED Destiny, no me pertenecen sino a: Mitsuo Fukuda.

Segundo: si me pertenecieran: Cagalli y Athrun se hubieran quedado juntos y muy bien aclarados; Stellar, Auel, Rey, Meer no habrían muerto; Lacus y Kira, serían desde el principio la pareja ideal, Shinn y Stellar vivirían juntos y Luna estaría muerta, al igual que Meyrin: y además hubiera dejado como Parejas a: Cagalli y Athrun, Kira y Lacus, Shinn y Stellar, Yzak y Shiho, Dearka y Miri, Rey y Meer, entre otras...

Tercera y ultima: me alegra mucho ser la primera que sube un fic de Yzak y Shiho en español! - ( - ).

No, una mas: TE AMO YZAK, TE AMO SHIHO, TE AMO ATHRUN, TE AMO CAGALLI, TE AMO LACUS, TE AMO, KIRA, TE AMO DEARKA, TE AMO MEER, TE ODIO SHINN, TE ODIO LUNA, TE ODIO MEYRIN, TE ODI... esperen, ya no odio a nadie, bueno no me acuerdo, ya va, solo quiero aclarar que Luna y Meyrin me parecen lindas pero son unas zorras, je, je, lo siento me emocione. Además Fukuda-sama, por muy genial que sea, la regó!. Lo siento pero la honestidad es mi mayor virtud.

Capitulo 1

Agravio

Era una mañana muy fría, la brisa negaba por la ventana, colándose entre los vértices de esta, la puerta de madera cerrada, en el escritorio de la pared de la derecha tenia miles de papeles y libros desordenados, a un lado estaba la ventana, al frente había un armario practico, en la pared del frente de la puerta estaba una cama matrimonial, en ella había un chico de cabello plateado, estaba boca abajo, hundido entre las dos almohadas, y las cobijas le cubrían hasta los hombros, cuando el primer rayo de sol penetro en la habitación –ya que las cortinas de la ventana estaban levantadas, porque la noche anterior se había quedado dormido leyendo un libro rojo, que seguía perdido en la cama, la verdad era que aunque el chico había podido leer solo tres capítulos de la historia, cuando se despertara seguramente no recordaría ninguno ya que hacia mas o menos un mes que no se podía concentrar totalmente en lo que estaba haciendo.

La luz del sol alcanzó su rostro el chico se retorció en la cama y alzo la cobija hasta taparse la cara, pero al cabo de un rato el chico tomo conciencia de lo que tenia que hacer ese día: primero tenia que ir a entrenar en el Gundam, después tenia que revisar la nave, mas tarde una junta con Lacus-sama., después tendría que volver para ordenar su propia casa, ya que vivía solo desde hacía ya tiempo.

**Debo levantarme.-** dijo con desgane.

El chico movió las almohadas a un lado, se puso boca arriba, después se sentó y después de acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz y después se levanto, se desnudo , saco unas toallas, y se fue a bañar, después de diez minutos salió y se cambio rápidamente, después se fue a el piso de abajo y desayunó con toda tranquilidad, entonces cuando estaba acomodando la cocina, escucho el timbre. Fue a abrir la puerta y allí estaba un chico moreno de cabello rubio, parado en la puerta.

**Hola Dearka.-** dijo el chico de cabello plateado.

**Ya es tarde capitán y usted no puede darse el lujo de llegar tarde.-** bromeo.-** no, ¿ya estas listo, Yzak?.-** Dearka ahora habló serió.

Yzak asintió y después de entrar de nuevo por su saco, ambos se fueron e el carro de Dearka, ya que Yzak dijo que no tenia ganas de conducir y que si conducía enojado, justo en el estado en el que estaba –de completa distracción- terminarían en un apartamento de un segundo piso, con la cabeza soportando el peso de todo el cuerpo; así que Dearka acepto.

Llegaron a las ocho de la mañana y se quedaron ahí por dos horas, después revisaron la nave durante mas o menos una hora y después fueron a una habitación en la que les esperaban en equipo.

**Buenos días-** dijo Yzak entrando y sentándose en el sillón detrás del escritorio.-** ¿o buenas tardes?.-** reviso su reloj de mano.-** o vaya, si son tardes.-** era la una.

Los integrantes del equipo se miraron unos a otros con complicidad.

**Capitán-** dijo Shiho acercándose a el ojiazul.-** esto lo dejaron esta mañana, iban a mandar a alguien de paquetería pero cuando yo entre me pidieron que si podía entregárselo.-** dijo y le dejo un sobre de tamaño medio.

**Mmm, vale, gracias.**-le dijo tomando el sobre y en cuanto ella lo soltó y se giró para regresar a su sitio, pero al escuchar el "gracias" se revirtió impulsivamente hacia él, lo miro un segundo para ver si decía algo, pero este en cambio al notar todavía la presencia de la chica, levanto la mirada y dijo:

**¿Sucede algo?.**

**No, nada.**

Después regreso a su sitio.

Todos se quedaron perplejos, incluso Dearka, su mejor amigo de toda la vida, él, que siempre estaban juntas era la primera vez que escuchaba a Yzak decir gracias sin problemas, o mejor dicho, en una charla común. Entonces, el echo de que el capitán hablara tan confiadamente, despertó el valor necesario en uno que otro miembro de el equipo para presentar quejas, claro, en cuanto uno de los integrantes del equipo le dio queja, Yzak primero lo miro extrañado, y después de comprender lo que estaba presenciando lo fulmino con la mirada, y después los otros le dieron también algunas, el se frustro y dijo:

** Retírense.-** casi todos obedecieron, salvo Dearka.-** todos.-** termino cortante.

Dearka pareció comprender que su amigo necesitaba estar solo así que sin mas demora se salió, Shiho fue la ultima en salir, de hecho cuando estaba frente a la puerta, se armo de valor y dijo:

**Si de algo le sirve.-** comenzó peor no lo miró.-** yo creo que es un gran capitán.**

El chico al escuchar esto levanto la mirada, pero ya era tarde, pues la puerta se estaba cerrando, impulsivamente al ver la puerta totalmente cerrada, le provoco un leva sonrisa.

Después su rostro volvió a el papeleo, y cuando lo estaba ordenando reencontró el sobre que minutos antes le había dado Shiho, lo observo largamente y después lo abrió, saco un pequeño papel que traía otros 2 dentro, leyó el mensaje y con poca ilusión dijo:

**Lo que me faltaba.**

El muchacho se quemo los sesos tratando de inventar una buena excusa para no asistir, pensó que sería bueno decir que tenía trabajo que hacer en el consejo de Plant, peor recordó al instante que Lacus y Kira también estaban allí y eran buenos amigos de Athrun, no, buenos amigos no, Kira era su mejor amigo, y Lacus –aparte de la pareja de Kira-, era la mejor amiga de Cagalli, no eso no sería una buena excusa, también se le ocurrió que podía decirle a Dearka que fueran –como amigos no como pareja- juntos, peor no, eso tampoco se podía, ya que si lo habían invitado a él, entonces seguro le habrían invitado a Dearka, y este iría con Miriallia, si, ellos eran pareja. Así que ya no tenía excusas.

Entonces en medio de aquel disturbio cerebral, como un rayo de luz le vino a la mente el rostro de una castaña: Shiho, si, posiblemente ella aceptaría ir, aunque fuera solo por que le tuviera respeto –o miedo, daba igual-, ella aceptaría porque además de su mejor piloto de Gundam, ella era la mujer más leal que conocía –bueno no es que Lacus, o Cagalli (de hecho con esta ultima, nunca había cruzado palabra) no lo fueran, de hecho si, pero estaba seguro de que si a Shiho le daba la orden de arrojarse a un pozo, esta lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces, lealtad o ingenuidad, lo que fuera, confiaba en ella-. Metió en el sobre la invitación y después lo pases, y lo guardo en un cajón.

Observo el reloj de mano y se levanto rápidamente, salió de el cuarto y fue a la sala de juntas de Plant, donde se encontraría con el consejo y Lacus-sama (la verdad el "sama" era solo por respeto, o formalidad, nada más). Llego justo a tiempo para discutir la creación de nuevos modelos, y en cierto momento alguien menciono el modelo nuclear, Lacus rápido lo rechazó, discutieron la destrucción de el Freedom y el Justice, ya que eran lo únicos que trabajaban con este tipo de energía, pero Lacus dijo que se los entregarían a ORB y que allí los guardarían, para no crear nuevos conflictos entre las naciones, siguieron discutiendo de cosas así, hasta que al final de la junta todos se levantaron y se fueron salvo Kira y Lacus que se quedaron sentados, y cuando Yzak iba a salir escucho:

¿**Iras a la fiesta que ofrecerá Cagalli, en honor a la reinauguración de Heliopolis?.- **pregunto Lacus con dulzura.

**He... claro.-** contesto Yzak.-** allí estaré.**

**No te arrepentirás.-** dijo Kira.-** estoy seguro de que te divertirás mucho.**

**Claro.- **dijo el ojiazul y salió de la sala, dejando a los tórtolos que dirigían Plant.

Camino desganado hacia su casa, pero entes de salir, al doblar en una esquina choco contra algo, o alguien.

**Lo siento.-**dijo la chica, levantando la mirada para ver a su, recién nombrado, colchón, pero cuando descubrió sobre quien estaba, sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas.-** lo siento capitán, lo siento mucho, es solo que...-** la chica no tenia excusas para correr así por los pasillos, el chico levanto la mirada y descubrió que con quien había chocado era Shiho.

**A, si... esta bien, no importa.-** se incorporo, aún con la chica encima, se poyo con el antebrazo y la chica apoyo la mano derecha en el piso, pues en la otra traía unos papeles.-_**necesito**_** algo.-** dijo él.

Ella se extraño al escuchar el _necesito_ y de inmediato puso atención.

**¿Tienes algo importante que hacer?.-** pregunto en tono serió y con su rostro normal.

**Pues no, solo tengo que llevar estos papeles a su oficina, y ya.-** contesto ella, luego se quitó de encima de él, él se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

**No, hoy no**-dijo él-**, el fin de semana.**

**Pues... **–se quedo pensando un segundo-**no, nada, claro, a no ser que...-** dudó.

**¿Qué que?.-** pregunto el chico acelerado.

**No, supongo que eso no cuenta.**- dijo, con la mano que tenía libre, en el cuello.- **estoy libre, ¿sucede algo, señor?.**

**Cualquier cosa, cuanta.-** dijo él.-** si tienes algo **_**personal**_** que hacer no dudes en decírmelo.-** dijo él, aunque por dentro sintió que el estomago se le fue hasta los pies.

**Pues, hay algo personal, pero... no creo que le interesé.-** contestó ella, sus ojos mostraron sinceridad.-** ¿sucede algo?.-** repitió la pregunta.

**Pues... verás, yo... tengo un "pequeño" **_**compromiso**_**.**

**¿a si?.-** lo miro con sospecha, los ojos entrecerrados.

**¿Te gustaría ir a un baile?.- **al escuchar esto la chica abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, él lo notó y rápidamente dijo:-** ¡No!, no... no me malinterpretes, es solo que ORB me envió una invitación para celebrar la reinauguración de heliopolis.-** explicó y entonces los ojos de la chica volvieron a su abertura común, auque habían perdido algo de brillo.

**Pues, si usted me necesita.**-dijo ella.-** creo que...**

**Esta bien.- ** Yzak sintió que le quitaron un peso de encima de los hombros.-** ¿necesitas un vestido?.-** preguntó el chico, aunque pareció que se lo preguntaba él mismo, ella levanto una ceja al escuchar la pregunta.

**No, no realmente.**-dijo ella.

**¿Estas segura?, porque si crees que debo regalarte uno para que me hagas este favor, deberías decirlo.-** dijo él provocando una mirada ofendida de Shiho.

**¿Pero quien se ha creído usted que soy?-** preguntó indignada.

Ella estuvo a punto de soltarle una cachetada, pero se contuvo y simplemente le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar rápidamente, recordó los papeles que llevaba en la mano, sin pensar en las consecuencias, simplemente los dejo caer, el chico observo aquello y se quedo boquiabierto, estuvo a punto de seguirla para... ¿disculparse?, o cualquier cosa que hiciera que ella aceptara ir, o que no lo odiara, por alguna razón le remordía la conciencia de haber hecho o dicho algo que la molestara; peor en cuanto se iba echar a correr detrás de ella, alguien le puso la mano en el hombro, se giró entre asustado y esperanzado, pero al ver a la persona que le tomo el hombro frunció el ceño.

** Yzak, ¿qué haces aquí parado?.-** preguntó el moreno.

**Nada.- **contestó el aludido.

**¿Y eso?.- **pregunto el ojimora señalando los papeles que minutos atrás había dejado caer Shiho.

**Se... me cayeron.-** contestó este dirigiéndose a ellos.

**Ah.**..-Dearka los miró luego el lugar en el que estaba parado Yzak y llego a la conclusión de que su amigo necesitaba distracción, o poner más atención, una de dos.-** vale, vale, lo que digas, te creo.-** dijo él caminando hacia el ojiazul.-** pero mientras pensaba como molestarte, se me ocurrió que en la fiesta que dará la representante de ORB estará Athrun y su pareja, ¿iras?, porque yo voy a ir con Miriallia, y no pienso traerte como una lapa, ¿vale?.-**concreto el moreno.

**No te preocupes-** dijo Yzak-**, no creo ir-** esto ultimo fue en susurro.

**¿A no?-** preguntó el moreno.-** ¿y eso porque?.**

**No importa.-** dijo y se giró.-** me voy.**

Dicho esto dejo hablando solo a Dearka, pensó en ir directamente a buscar a Shiho, peor la razón le dijo que si no quería un portazo en la cara sería mejor esperar que las aguas se apaciguaran, y, decidió que si ella estaba dispuesta a ir, iría, y si ella le propinaba una buena cachetada cuando se lo pidiera de nuevo, no iría.

Así que se dirigió a su casa, arreglo todo, y consulto el reloj de una pared, ya era tarde, y él no sabía donde vivía Shiho, así que decidió dejarlo para mañana.


	2. Contriccion

Capitulo 2

Contrición

La casa de la chica era digna de voltear a verla, si bien no era aparatosa era muy bonita, tenia una puerta de madera tallada a mano con tres escalones que te conducían a ella, tenia un pequeño tejado en la puerta y plantas trepadoras en las paredes; en el interior directamente había una sala, una puerta a la derecha que conducía hacia una cocina mediana, a la derecha había una puerta que daba a un cuarto pequeño, y al lado de esa puerta otra que daba a un baño elegante y practico, en la pared trasera había un puerta a una habitación espaciosa, la de Shiho, ella se encontraba tendida en la cama.

**¿Hay, no que cosa tan estúpida hice?.-** la chica parecía querer llorar.-** seguro que el capitán mañana me arrastra del cabello en el gundam y después me lleva a Junius-7 y me deja allá, flotando, sin traje y cuando me congele me lanza un rayo que me descuartizara y hará que yo quede en el olvido, solo recordada por brindarle un placer sádico que le duro el tempo en el que mi cuerpo se congelaba y me lanzaba el rayo, ¿por qué no pude quedarme quieta?, mejor solo lo hubiera tomado como... ¡como nada!, ¡le hubiera ignorado!-** la chica se retorcía en la cama-**¡no!, claro que no Shiho-** de repente se quedo quieta y adquiriendo voluntad se incorporo en la cama:-** ¡él te lo pidió como mujer, no como soldado, no puede ser tan inmaduro!-** hizo una pausa-** ¡o si?.-** se dejo caer de nuevo en la cama, estaba agotada, en ZAFT la habían traído de aquí para allá todo el día, además la tristeza y coraje que le causo _discutir_ con Yzak, no, con su capitán, desde que salió de ZAFT había estado reclamándose y justificándose por sus actos, cuando al fin el sueño la venció se quedo dormida sobre la cama, así sin si quiera acostarse totalmente.

Cuando se despertó eran las seis y cuarenta y seis, se levantó violentamente y se cambió rápido, salió corriendo hacia ZAFT, tomo un taxi y cuando llego corrió hasta la sala de juntas del equipo, antes de entrar, se acomodo el cabello, la ropa y puso la cara mas sería que podía, observo el reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las seis cincuenta y tres, así que se armo de valor y entro, ya habían llegado algunos de los miembros que el día anterior habían presentado queja, así que simplemente entro y tomo su sitió, como todas las mañanas. No tuvo que esperar mucho, pues en cuestión de minutos Yzak Jule estaba entrando y se sentó en su sillón.

La conferencia para crear nuevas estrategias había sido _breve_ ya que solo había durado 3 horas, Shiho en ningún momento le dirigió la mirada a el peliplata, a diferencia de este, que, cada vez que tenía oportunidad le echaba una miradilla.

**Bien, eso es todo.-**dijo el peliplata.-**pueden irse.**

Estuvo a punto de tomar el brazo de Shiho para detenerla, pero Dearka lo engancho en uno de sus planes.

Así que se pasaron la mayoría de la tarde haciendo tonterías sin importancia, cuando al fin pudo librarse de Dearka, se dirigió primero al astro puerto a comprar dos boletaos para ir a ORB, aunque claro teniendo como respaldo el echo de que podía dárselos a alguien que _necesitara_ ir a ORB, después fue a ZAFT para preguntar donde vivía Shiho, los encargados de registrar eso se sorprendieron de que Yzak Jule estuviera preguntado por una mujer – no es que lo creyeran gay o asexual, simplemente les sorprendía- pero aún así le dieron los datos, así que se dirigió a la dirección que le habían concedido, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta puso el dedo sobre el timbre y...

_**¿Que debería decir? Algo así como "lo siento Shiho, pero... de verdad necesito que vayas conmigo a ORB", no eso suena muy agresivo e interesado.-**_ el chico se quedo tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta pulso el timbre, y en un instante tenia a la chica con la mano izquierda en la puerta abierta y con una blusa blanca y unos pantalones de mezclilla además de un cinto negro por encima de la blusa.-** ¿he?.-** reacciono cuando le llego el olor a café que irradiaba de la casa.-**hola, Shiho, se que no debería estar aquí, pero...-** la chica estaba atónita.-** ¿estas bien?.-** el chico le puso las manos en los hombros, pues aquella pregunta no la había planeado, de hacho esa fue la frase más sincera que había dicho hasta ahora, Yzak se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se quedo helado.-** no, yo no...-** se dio cuenta de que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, entonces retrocedió un poco.-** lo siento.-** al final, lo único que iba a decir era eso "lo siento", ella no respondió, entonces sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos.-** ¿que te pasa?.-** él realmente preguntó sin pensar, lo cuál no era nada, NADA común en él, hacia tiempo ya que se notaba distraído y confuso, pero ahora no solo eso si no también impulsivo, no es que él no fuera así desde que nació, pero esta impulsividad era distinta, era algo así como cuando tu madre te pregunta si te pasaba algo, cuando se preocupa por ti, era así, era una necesidad de saber que ella estaba bien.

**Bueno, también comprendo que no me quieras ni dirigir la mirada, y ya que siempre me hablas de usted, y yo no, pienso que, deberías, pero...-** recordó como ella no lo había ni siquiera mirado en la reunión, y algo dentro de el se movió violentamente, provocándole una mueca extraña, él ni siquiera sabía que podía hacerla.-** ya no importa.-** dijo y se giró y camino dispuesto a irse.

Espera.- dijo ella, el sintió que su cuerpo se aligeraba drásticamente y se giró son pensarlo.- ¿quieres pasar?.- preguntó la chica, el chico se sorprendió pero no se negó y comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia ella.

Cuando entraron tomaron asiento en la sala, ella le ofreció una taza de café y él acepto.

Le dio un sorbo y después dijo:** ¿sabias que vendría?.-** la confianza que emanaba esa pregunta hizo que Shiho se sintiera en plena libertad de contestar sinceramente.

**No**- contestó ella-**, pero esperaba que lo hicieras.**

Aquello dejo a Yzak gélido, la miro largamente y de repente recordó cuál era la razón –excusa- que tenia para ir a la casa de ella.

**Quisiera preguntarte ¿si...?-**el necesito de todo su valor para decir eso, pero ella lo interrumpió.

**¿Iría a el baile que me invitaste?.-** adivinó, Yzak se sorprendió de nuevo y después le regalo una leve sonrisa cuando llego a su mente la frase "¿ella me conoce mejor que nadie?, tal vez..."-** era justo por eso que esperaba que vinieras.-** completó ella.

Vale- se puso de pie- entonces vayámonos.

Shiho caminó hacía su habitación pero Yzak la detuvo del brazo.

No hay tiempo.-dijo y le paso la mano al hombro y la encamino hacia fuera.

Ella lo miró entre reclamando y extrañada, pero no opuso resistencia, salieron y Shiho cerró la puerta con llave, después subieron a un taxi ya que Yzak no llevaría su coche a ORB y tampoco tenía la intención de dejarlo en el astro puerto, y subieron a la nave que los llevaría a ORB.

Todo el viaje fue tranquilo, al menos para Shiho, ya que en el tiempo en el que la nave llegaba a ORB se quedó profundamente dormida, Yzak la cubrió con su saco y después se volvió a la ventana, donde se quedo mirando fijamente todo el vuelo, observando en realidad nada, pero viendo todo.

Unos minutos antes de llegar Shiho se despertó y noto el saco, en un principió no supo que pasaba pero de repente recordó que estaba en una nave con... ¡Yzak!, ¿sería de él el saco?, clandestinamente dirigió la mirada hacia él y se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, era de él, se sonrojo, cerro los ojos e intentó concentrarse en otra cosa, pero el olor del chico estaba por la mitad de su cuerpo -de media pierna para arriba, para ser exactos-, pero cuando creyó que no podía estar más alterada, sintió una mano en su hombro y provoco que abriera los ojos vehementemente.

**Vaya, siempre estas alerta, incluso dormida.-** era Yzak, el chico le regalo una dulce sonrisa, ella se puso roja hasta los pies.

**¿Que pasa?.-** preguntó ella evadiendo el tema.

**Ha, si, ya llegamos, te hablaba para que te despertaras.**-contestó él.

**Vale, vale.-** expuso ella.-** gracias.-** le extendió el saco..

No para nada- dijo tomando el saco- noté que tenias frió así que, bueno, no tenia otra cosa.- explico el peliplata.

**Pues...**- ella no sabia que decir, si hubiera sido otra persona le hubiera dicho algo como "si, si, lo que digas", o "si fue a cambio de algo, puedes hacerte a la idea de que no lo obtendrás", peor Yzak era diferente, y ella sabia perfectamente porque.-** no se que decir.-** confesó, fue como si las palabras le brotaran de la boca.

El la miró y ella le devolvió la mirada, de después se levantaron para bajar de la nave, cuando entraron se dieron cuenta de que el viaje había sido más breve como pensaban, así que Yzak le pidió a la encargado que le consiguiera un taxi y que le diera la dirección de un bueno hotel, así que esta obedeció y así fue, pero antes de ir al hotel Yzak le ordenó al taxista que los llevara a un centro comercial elegante para comprar sus atuendos ya que ninguno de los dos llevaba equipaje, le dio un poco de dinero al conductor para que los esperara el tiempo que fuera necesario. Entraron y primero fueron a una tienda donde vendieran trajes, ella le eligió uno, el lo pago, y después era el turno de ella, fueron a una tienda donde ella eligió un vestido que no permitió a Yzak que siquiera lo viera, así que se resigno y fue a pagarlo, luego fueron a una zapatería, pues no podían usar lo recién comprado con botas -refiriéndose a Shiho, Yzak si podía pero prefirió ir por unos nuevos, pues la situación lo ameritaba-, cuando regresaron el taxista le abrió la puerta a Shiho y después encendió el motor, cuando los tres estuvieron a bordo, dio marcha, los llevo al hotel, Yzak pago por dos habitaciones que estuvieran una frente a la otra, subieron a las habitaciones que les habían asignado y cada uno entro a la suya, entonces se cambiaron, pues ya era tiempo de ir a la ceremonia.

El traje clásico de Yzak era blanco con una camisa negra y corbata blanca.

En cambió, para darle vuelta a la moneda, el vestido de Shiho era un poco mas vistoso, y muy, muy elegante, era de color púrpura, al color de sus ojos, era straple y en la espalda era descubierto; era hasta el piso y adelante en la parte de arriba tenía un pequeño dije en forma de estrella que simulaba sostener todo el vestido, bajo el pecho tenia una cinta, además se puso un listón del mismo color del vestido en el cuello, y por si la elegancia del vestido y el detalle agregado no eran suficiente, se hizo un chongo, que en la hacia su hombro derecho dejaba un mechón delgado de cabello que ella había enrizado, claro que si copete siguió como siempre, se miro en el espejo y decidió que estaba lista, se dirigió a la puerta, tomo la perilla y la abrió. Afuera, Yzak, la esperaba, recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, cuando vio que la puerta se abrió volvió solo la mirada pero al verla soltó los brazos y se enderezó despegándose de la pared, la miro de abajo arriba.

**¿Exagere?.-** pregunto ella poniendo su mano izquierda en el brazo derecho.

**No, no-**contestó el, aún perdido en ella.-** estas... ¡uf!, perfecta.**

La chica al escucharlo se sonrojo y sonrió feliz pero turbadamente.

**Gracias.-** dijo ella.

El chico le tenido la mano, ella la tomo y caminaron, hasta el elevador, cuando termino su recorrido este, salieron de el. Salieron del hotel –no sin que todo el mudo los mirara- y subieron a un auto de lujo que Yzak había pedido para transportarse hacia la ceremonia. Cuando llegaron, Yzak se bajo y le abrió la puerta a ella y le dio la mano para que bajara, cuando estuvieron de pie, el doblo el brazo y ella lo tomo, y así entraron.

**Vaya ya ha comenzado.-** dijo Yzak.

**Vale, entonces busquemos un lugar.-** contestó ella.

Después de un discurso por parte de Cagalli, la fiesta siguió con un baile.

¿**Quieres bailar?-** preguntó Yzak.

**Pues.**

Ella dudó pero el no le dio tiempo de decir si o no, pues cuando ella retomo conciencia ya se encontraban bailando, era una canción lenta.

Termino la canción.

**Te lo ruego, Yzak**-dijo ella, soltándose del chico-**, no me obligues a bailar.**

** Bien, como tu quieras.-** dijo en tono divertido.

Y después se fueron a sentar, se estuvieron solos un rato, pero después llego Athrun y Cagalli.

**¿Se están divirtiendo?.-** preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa encantadora, ella llevaba un vestido verde con tirantes gruesos a medio hombro, y completamente liso; los aludidos levantaron la mirada, para descubrir a la rubia y el peliazul, quien llevaba un traje blanco de "pingüino" y una camisa verde al color del vestido de Cagalli.

**Si.-** contestaron al unísono la castaña y el peliplata.

**Me alegro mucho, como anfitriona, debo garantizar la diversión de mis invitados.-** dijo Cagalli.

**No creo que se den mucha cuenta de lo de la fiesta.**-expuso Athrun con voz medio picarona.

Shiho se sonrojo levemente. Peor gracias a el destino llego Dearka, Miriallia, Kira y Lacus.

**Hola.- **saludaron las chicas.

** Ha...-** dijo Dearka-**por cierto Miri, ella es Shiho.-** señaló a la aludida.

** Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Miriallia.-** dijo esta con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

** Mucho gusto.-** sonrió.

** ¿A que se deben las formalidades?.-** preguntó Yzak a Dearka.

**Pues, yo creo que mi novia debe conocer a la **_**novia**_** de mi mejor amigo, ¿tu no?.-** explico Dearka, Yzak lo fulmino con la mirada y estaba a punto de levantarse a matarlo, de no ser porque Lacus intervino.

Yo soy Lacus- dijo-aunque creo que ya nos conocíamos.- sonrisa.

** Si, creo que si.**

**Él es Kira.-** tomo la mano de el moreno.

**Mucho gusto.-** dijo Kira.-** creo que ahora solo falta que conozcas a Shinn y Luna, están por allá.-** se giro y señalo a los aludidos, Shiho miro hacia donde el castaño volteo.-** son el de cabello negro y la chica de cabello fucsia.**

**mmm- **Shiho uso una de sus mejores sonrisas y con simpatía dijo-** ¿hola?.**

Todos sonrieron con simpatía ante ese acto.

**Mmm**-comenzó Yzak-**, nosotros ya nos vamos.**

** ¿a si?.-** pregunto extrañada Lacus.

**¿Porque?.-** preguntó Cagalli.

**Déjalos Cagalli, seguro tienen algo que hacer.-** dijo Athrun y le lanzo una mirada cómplice a Yzak, quien solo la respondió con una interrogante, Yzak se levanto y Shiho lo imito.

**No vamos.**-dijo el ojiazul.

**Vale, Adiós, Yzak.**-dijo Athrun.

**Hasta luego.**-dijeron Cagalli, Lacus y Miriallia al unísono.

**No vemos.**-finalizaron Kira y Dearka.

Shiho no comprendió el echo de que Yzak decidiera de repente irse, pero supuso que se había aburrido, así que bajo la mirada y se subieron al coche.

**Llévenos a un restaurante, por favor. -** le dijo Yzak a el conductor, este asintió y dio marcha.

**¿a dónde?**-pregunto Shiho volviéndose a Yzak.

**Tengo hambre, ¿tu no?-** contestó él, y le devolvió la mirada-** ¿o prefieres el servicio a cuarto del hotel?-**pregunto el chico temiendo la respuesta.

**No, es solo que como dijiste que ya nos íbamos, yo pensé que...**

**Bueno, yo dije que ya nos íbamos, y no mentí, ya nos fuimos de la fiesta, pero tampoco dije a donde íbamos, ¿verdad?.-** explicó y ella cedió, pues el llevaba la razón.

Así que sin decir más puso atención a la ventana, la isla de ORB era hermosa, pero lo que la sorprendió más fue ver el restaurante en que iban a entrar.

Ordenaron algo (N/A: ustedes imagines que comen algo).

**Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, podríamos hablar de algo.-** ella asintió a eso.-** bien, entonces dime.**

**¿qué cosa?.-** pregunto ella.

**Pues, lo que quieras.**

**Mejor tu dime a mi lo que quieres decir.**

**Pues, nada en realidad, solo quiero escucharte.**

**Bueno, pues-**ella se sonrojo un poco al asimilar esa frase.-** no se, me gusta cantar.-** las palabras se le fueron de la boca.

**¿A si?.-** e se inclino hacia ella, curioso.

**Si, bueno, no en publico pero si me gusta cantar.**-explico ella-** aunque no tengo precisamente la voz mas aguda del mundo, y tampoco puedes compararme con Lacus-san.**

**Vale, vale-** exclamó él.-** no o haría-** termino-_**ella se quedaría corta-**_pensó y no comprendió bien ni sus propios pensamientos.

**Te toca.**-exigió ella.

**¿qué cosa?**.-preguntó el saliendo de su mente.

**Contarme algo**- dijo-** yo ya te conté algo muy **_**intimo**_**.**

**Pues...-**se quedo pensando un buen rato.

**Quiero que sea algo que no sepa.**-sentencio.

**¡Ara!-** exclamo él, recargándose en la silla y poniéndose la mano izquierda en la nuca.-** pues me gusta... o me divierte... ¿entrenar?-** si eso había sido bueno.

**Ya lo sabía.**- pero no tanto.

**Pues...-** pensó-** conozco a Dearka...**

**Desde los 6 años.-** completó ella, se sorprendió.

**¿cómo lo sabes?-** no pudo contener la pregunta.

**Deberías aprender a controlar tu boca cuado hablas con Dearka, pues lo escuche hace un tiempo.**-explicó ella.

**Vale, tu ganas.**

**Continúa.- **concedió ella.

**Pues-**el chico se quedo pensando largo rato y después con una seriedad infinita dijo:-** yo sigo culpando a Athrun por la muerte de Nicol-** ella se enderezó al escuchar aquello, pues sabía que Nicol era un miembro de su anterior equipo, y sabia que había muerto pero no tenia idea de que Yzak culpara a Athrun.- **y cuando tuvimos la primera gran batalla, tuve miedo de morir cuando protegí a Dearka, además, en ese tiempo, Dearka se unió a las tropas en las que estaba Athrun, me sentí traicionado, y desee matarlo, pero cuando estuvimos frente a frente, no tuve el valor.-** ella no supo que decir, pues se dio cuenta de que le había confesado algo importante en su vida, se quedo un minuto en silencio, el puso su mano en la mesa y la hizo un puño, parecía sentirse impotente, ella lo miro y se quemó los sesos buscando algo bueno que decir, pero no encontró nada, así que puso su mano sobre la de él, el levanto suavemente la mirada y se encontró con la de ella que parecía decir "no te preocupes".-** también hay otra cosa.**

Ella temió preguntar y solo lo miro esperando un movimiento, pero este en cambio se levanto de la mesa y le indico que se fueran, pues ya habían terminado de cenar, ella le obedeció, y él dejo el dinero de la cuenta y además una _generosa_ propina y se fueron al auto, el camino fue en silencio.

_**Tenias que arruinarlo ¿verdad Shiho?, tan bien que nos estábamos llevando.-**_la chica se recrimino mentalmente, sintió que los ojos se le pusieron llorosos y una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla derecha, agradeció estar mirando a la ventana y que Yzak no la hubiera visto.

Llegaron al hotel y caminaron hacia sus habitaciones y cuando ella abrió la puerta y cuando iba a entrar.

**La otra cosa –** Yzak hablo bajito y con la mano en la perilla de la puerta, ella se volvió completamente hacia él.-** es... que... yo... le... temo... al amor.-**durante esto ultimo giro la cabeza y un poco el cuerpo, tenia una mirada perdida y totalmente entristecida, irradiaba sinceridad máxima, Shiho se hizo un poco hacia atrás. Se quedaron en esa postura unos tiempo, muy poco en reloj, demasiado para el corazón.

**Yzak, yo...-** comenzó la chica acercándose.-** no se... que decir...**

**Solo escúchame, por favor...-** su vos sonó apagada.- **lo peor del caso es que...-** él se giró completamente y se acerco a ella- **creo que... me estoy enamorando... de ti.**

Ella abrió tanto como pudo los ojos, estaba aturdida, no sabia si lo había soñado, o si realmente Yzak estaba frente a ella debiéndole todo eso.

Entonces su mente echo a volar, recordó cuando Yzak le decía a Dearka que se sentía extraño, que no podía concentrarse, que siempre estaba pensando en... nada, ella pensó que solo estaba cansado de todo lo que hacía, pero resonó en su cabeza unas palabras que la hicieron llorar toda esa noche:

**La verdad es que... me siento muy extraño cuando... Shiho... esta presente...-** dijo el chico

Cuando regreso a el presente, observo los ojos de Yzak totalmente perdidos en los de ella.

**Yzak...-** comenzó a decir, pero no pudo terminar ya que el chico le puso la mano en el cuello, se acerco y pego su frente a la de ella.

**Solo hay una palabra que quisiera que dijeras.-** el cerro los ojos, sintió como su respiración preguntaba cuál.-** dime... si... o no...**

** Si...-**dijo ello y él la beso.

Entonces Yzak intensificó el beso y ella le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos entonces entraron a la habitación Yzak –ya que ya la había abierto.

Entraron el vestido desapareció del cuerpo de la castaña, y e traje del chico no era más que ropa regada por el piso. Entonces fueron a la cama.

**¡No!, espera**-dijo él- **no esta bien**

Ella, que estaba sobre él, se apoyo en su pecho y volteo la cabeza hacia la derecha.

** Esta bien, porque ninguno de los dos esta obligado, o al menos, yo lo deseo.-** dijo ella acariciando el pecho del chico con el dedo índice, y esto le dio valor para continuar.

Entonces prosiguieron con el acto, ella lo sentía dentro y gemía lentamente, justo cuando él aumento la velocidad, ella acelero los gemidos al ritmo de el chico y llegaron al final, totalmente desconocido para ambos. Así que después se quedaron dormidos profundamente.

Antes de dormirse, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de lo que diría a la mañana siguiente, ¿qué era lo que debían hacer?, ¿tener sexo de nuevo? eso suena muy feo, pongámoslo así mejor: ¿hacer el amor de nuevo?, o simplemente decir "lo siento", o ¿qué cosa?, Yzak por una parte era orgulloso, y caprichoso, Shiho por otra, era sería y resignada, pero... tal vez eso les atrajo del otro, ¿no?, que se complementaban como un puzzle perfecto de armonía y desastre.

Un "te amo" sería suficiente para ambos, uno por cada día del resto de sus vidas.

Si, eso debería bastar, y si no, se tenían el uno al otro para inventar cualquier cosa.


End file.
